You had me from hello
by SkelengtonJack
Summary: He was happy with the girl he loves. In the happiest place on earth. Or so he thought. An Inuyasha and Kagome love story.


I haven't even finished my other story but this is something I wanted to do right at the every moment  
  
Have fun  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I've been working here for a good year now. I still have a long way up the economic ladder.  
  
But that doesn't scare me because I work at the happiest place on earth.  
  
Or so I thought.  
  
My name is Inuyasha and I work at Walt Disney World. In Orlando Florida.  
  
He was sitting in the locker room. Preparing himself for the day ahead, and not looking forward to it at all.  
  
The only thing he was looking forward to was her.  
  
That's why he took the job. To be close to Kagome Higurashi.  
  
You see they grew up together. Through thick and thin they were always a pair.  
  
But at the end of their final year in high school, Kagome had to move from Arizona to Northern Florida. It was hard goodbye and he never got to tell her what his true feeling were for her.  
  
So two months after she left he packed his bags and came after her.  
  
Reaching her family's place was easy because she wrote to him every chance she got.  
  
He was happy, no he was glowing.  
  
Marching up to her front door, his hand was ready to knock when it burst open.  
  
And out came something he was not expecting.  
  
A boy about Kagome's age stepped out and looked at Inuyasha curiously.  
  
The boy turned and yelled into the house.  
  
"Hey Kagome, there's somebody here for you."  
  
Well Inuyasha thought, I've established she lives here but who the hell is this guy. "What!? Who's here Hojo?"  
  
Forgetting about this ho-bo kid for a moment Inuyasha concentrated on the owner of that voice for right now.  
  
She was coming closer.  
  
As much as he could tell from his position at the front door. There was a long hallway leading into the main of the house, and one off to the right presumably connected to a kitchen.  
  
He watched both entrances, until he saw her.  
  
Kagome was coming down the long hallway with her head down.  
  
She would have seen him if it weren't for that idiot blocking her way.  
  
Finally he moved. And she just stood there with a shocked look upon her face.  
  
Inuyasha felt his breath get caught in his chest as he looked at her. Her silence was scaring him a bit so he said, "H-hi Kagome..."  
  
It was like someone switched a light on in her head.  
  
For right when he finished saying that she started running at him. And just as she got to him she screamed, "INUYASHA!!"  
  
And with that she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around him in a frightening bear hug.  
  
Inuyasha could barely contain his happiness, so he just hugged her back harder.  
  
Kagome released her legs and stood directly in front of him. Still hugging the life out of him until Hojo opened his flytrap.  
  
"Hey, uh Kagome I'll pick you up at eight ok."  
  
If it weren't for Inuyashas ability to catch every detail of what a person says he would of missed that.  
  
Abruptly he let go of her and stared at that moron.  
  
Wait, what did he just say? Inuyasha thought.  
  
Suddenly Hojo, catching Inuyasha's stunned revere decided to rub it in more. "Yeah you know Kagome, for our date."  
  
Kagome not knowing what was going on just let go of Inuyasha and turned to him saying, "Ok sure Hojo see you then."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes got even smaller at that point with eyebrows raised to the top of his head.  
  
Hojo just left. With Kagome waving after him, as Inuyasha just stood there.  
  
How? What? She has a...? Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kagome has a boyfriend!  
  
She took his hand in hers and practically dragged the Inuyasha zombie through her house. Taking him through the long hallway, which did in fact lead right to the family room.  
  
Kagome threw him on a lazy boy chair and sat directly in front of him on the coffee table situated in the middle of the room.  
  
Placing her elbows on her knees she laid her head in her hands. And started to ramble.  
  
"Inuyasha, oh my god what are you doing here. Not that I don't mind it but is a little weird. You do live in Arizona after all. I wonder what my mother will say. How did you get here? It's been a good two months..."  
  
And what she said after that didn't really matter.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was in his own little world. He was just looking at her speak. The way her eyes lit up when ever she said his name. The way her fingers tapped on her cheeks lightly with every passing word. And how her lips curved just right with her speech.  
  
Thinking of her mouth made him want to grab her and kiss her, but then he thought of that punk outside before and how he's already been doing it.  
  
That made Inuyasha visibly shudder.  
  
Kagome saw it and her conversation with herself stopped and she asked, "Inuyasha are you ok do you need anything...?"  
  
Before she could say anymore he put his right hand over her mouth.  
  
He looked into her eyes and asked, "Who was that Kagome?"  
  
She looked confused for a moment then took his hand away from her mouth and said, "You mean Hojo, he's just a friend, and he lives across the street. He's a very nice guy." With more determination for the truth Inuyasha said, "What does he mean by a date?"  
  
Looking down at his hand she started to mess with his fingers, bending them back and fourth as she said, "He helped us move in so I promised I'd go get a soda or something with him."  
  
A tsunami sized wave of relief rushed through him. That kid was just a friend. Nothing more nothing less.  
  
"So Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" She asked smiling up at him.  
  
This was it he said to himself. It's time to tell her.  
  
He opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. He was way to nervous, and besides what she was doing to his hand was very distracting.  
  
So instead he said, "I came to see you, since I missed you in all."  
  
She smiled warmly and turned his wrist over opening his hand where a black tattoo with the initials I and K were placed. She opened her right hand that revealed the same exact mark.  
  
Placing her hand in his she said, "Friends forever right?"  
  
He smiled solemnly not liking the 'friend' title she had for them.  
  
Shaking his head from left to right he was going to tell her what he felt now.  
  
"Kagome, we've known each other forever."  
  
She didn't say anything so he continued.  
  
"And I wanted you to know that I, that I..."  
  
Kagome squeezed his hand, which meant she wanted him to continue.  
  
"What is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Kagome I...I uh... I lo."  
  
At that very second her mother came waltzing through the hallway with her brother following in tow and yelled, "Inuyasha sweet heart what are you doing all the way out here!!?"  
  
Kagome turned to smile at her mother and when she looked back Inuyasha was unconious in the chair.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME I NEED THE CONFIDENCE!!! READ THIIISSSSSSSS  
  
Inuyasha is human in this ok with long......beautiful.......black hair. Hmmmmmmm  
  
Ok that's it if you have any questions ask me 


End file.
